yokai watch twisted fate one-shots
by amf studios
Summary: whether it's fighting off ink demons, killer animatronics, breaking into murders houses or hanging with other watchers, Aqua, yuki, Draco, and their yokai friends are there.
1. Chapter 1

The batim saga chapter 1: moving pictures

"But do We HAVE to explore THIS dungeon?"

"For about the forty-seventh time today, YES whisper!"

A door opened revealing a boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, jeans and red boots being followed by a floating, ice cream like ghost with a purple lip and black, mask like marking between his eyes.

"B-b-but Aqua, you heard the rumors, multiple people died in here!" whisper cried.

"That's why we're here," aqua said, "this place ata be crawling with yokai."

The two continued Down a hallway, the walls were lined with posters for old cartoon episodes. Ink was dripping from the ceiling, the room smelled of musk, and decay, it had been abandoned for decades so that part made sense, the hallway led to a larger common room. Lights were on which meant electricity was still connected(somehow).

"Alright, I'll call drac and we'll split up," aqua said while taking out a small, coin.

"Com-on out my friend, calling Dracunyan!"

"Yokai medal do your thing!"

Aqua inserted the medal into a slot in his yokai watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Summoning… Shady!" the watch's voice changed in pitch an began singing while blue ruins began bursting out, "Dark and Hazy! Mischievous and Shady!"

"Dracunyan!"

The blue, vampiric nekomata appeared before them. "Yo," he said.

"Okay, men, we've got a lot of ground to cover so we split up," Aqua said, " Whisper you take the break room, drac, ink machine room, Whatever that is, and I'll take one of the maine animation rooms, alright men, move out!"

On his way to the animation room aqua found an old audio log, he turn it on and it's voice said, "At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, And Who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this. Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods. Joey says. 'Keep things going.' I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here."

"Interesting," aqua said as he continued on through to the room in question. Before he made it a board from the ceiling fell in front of him. "Meh, seen worse." he walked on into the first room with six pedestals.

"Yep, this is the room," aqua said, "now to find those…" He was cut off when he noticed the cartoon cutout that had appeared behind him.

Across the building, dracunyan was searching rooms to find the ink machine. He opened a door and looked in, "any ink machines in here?" he looked up at the desk in front of him. Particularly a small device on top of it. "Is that the ink machine?"

He tapped a button and music came from the device, "these pipes that flow from the Ink Machine!" he tapped the button again, "Nyaope, just some old speaker."

"Alright guys, very funny, which one of you put the cutout here?" aqua yelled from another room.

Dracunyan disregarded the question and kept up his search. Finally he found a room labeled ink machine. He entered and noticed a giant hole in the middle of the room, chains hanging down into it, and railing blocking it off. "That is a long drop," he said. He went over to a switch and pulled it. The chains started pulling something out of the darkness until it was at the same level as the floor. "This has gotta be the ink machine."

Aqua had disregarded (what he thought was) his yokai friends' prank and had found a pushie on a shelf, a wrench in the rib cage of a hopefully fake human wolf corpse, and a prank door which was rigged to shove a cut out in someone's face. 2 of the 6 items.

He was now back in the common room looking on artist desks, "well, well, well, bottle of ink, that makes three," he said picking up a bottle of ink.

Meanwhile whisper was in the break room researching the building on his yokaI-pad. "I don't want to disappoint aqua, but did it really have to be this place, there were plenty of safer dungeons in town, like the school at night, or the sewer system, or haunted manor. But here!"

Whisper banged the back of his head on a shelf causing a book to come flying down onto his face. "Ow."

Aqua was looking for both the remaining to items and his yokai after finding a record called, "the Lighter Side of Hell," he passed by the ink stain words of " _ **Dreams do come True!**_ " and found the ink machine room with Dracunyan napping inside. "So this is the ink machine, now to turn it on.

After waking up dracunyan and snooping around the room for another item, which the found, they went to find whisper in the break room.

Whisper had been reading the book that womped him in the face both because he wanted a better understanding of the place, and because he was bored out of his nonutten mind. "This is definitely interesting, so this ink machine is a way to turn drawings into yokai, rendering animation dead and yo-motion to take it's place, this joey drew guy was thinking ahead of his time, he was like a more imaginative (not to mention crazier) nathaniel." as whisper read on a small note. He opened it and something fell out. Whisper examend it then said, "a yokai medal?"

"Whisper!" he heard his master call. Whisper put the note and medal away for later, grabbed the book, and started moving to the source of the call. "Yes Aqua?"

"Oh good, you found the last item," aqua said when whisper arrived, "the Illusion of Living, By Joey Drew."

"Last item?"

"Yeah, six items are required to turn on the ink machine, drac and I found five already," aqua said putting the book on the empty pedestal. He walk over to the switch, pulled it, but nothing happened. "Must be low pressure, I found an ink pump while I was looking for the items, lets go."

The trio was a hall away from the room with the pump. Half way through the hall when the corner was in sight, one of the cutouts peared over and quickly shot back leaving aqua, whisper and dracunyan all dumbfounded.

"What!?" dracunyan said.

"A yokai!" Aqua and whisper said in unison.

When the trio turned the corner, aqua shined his light around the room, but not a yokai in sight.

"Must of gotten away," aqua said disappointed, "lets get that pump going."

When the passed an old projector it turned on showing the same cartoon character the cutout depicted. They went over to the pump and turn it on, a nearby ink pipe burst causing the floor to flood. They made their way back to the room with the switch, flipped it, and made their way to the ink machine room.

"Hey why is the enytance boarded up?" dracunyan ask.

Aqua approached to investigate, when a black, inky, humanoid version of the cartoon character jumped up and grabbed for him screaming.

"Whisper!" he yelled backing away, "what is that thing?!"

Whisper typing on his yokai pad and exclaimed, "that is demonic bendy!"

Demonic Bendy: SS rank

Shady

"Born of ink and hatred and blinded by vengeance and being literally blind, he drowns anyone who enters his domain in his ink of despair while always bearing his sinister smile. He's higher ranking than any yokai we have, fighting is pointless!"

"Then run for it!" aqua said making a break for the exit the two yokai following close behind. By the time the exit was in sight they thought they were in the clear.

"Just… a little… Further!" aqua said but it was to no avail when the floor collapse from the pressure of so much ink at once. Whisper almost made it but a board from the ceiling fell on top of him.

All of them fell below the studio, into the unknown.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The batim saga, chapter two: an old song

Aqua woke up in a room with coffins and a pentagram, neither of his partners were visible.

"Com-on out my friend, calling Whisper! Yokai medal do your thing."

"Ladies and gentlemen, summoning… Slippery!"

"Dippery, Chippery! So Slippery! Lippery, Shippery! So Slippery!"

"Whisper!"

Whisper appeared, half drenched in ink and looking very unhappy, "I told you so!"

Aqua ignored this and called dracunyan.

"Dracunyan!"

"I almost just drowned in ink, but I'm good."

Aqua looked to one of the coffins, "let's give that demon the axe," he said picking up a steel hatchet.

"Nyice"dracunyan said.

Aqua went over to the door and broke it open with the hatchet. The continued down a fleet of stairs until they came to some sort of shine with a audio log. "That might help us out," aqua said. Dracunyan pressed the button and a different voice came through, "He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are come to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"

"I said: _can I get an Amen_?"

"Who said that?" whisper asked.

The trio followed the voice to a hallway flooded with ink. Half way through they saw someone walking on the other side holding a cut out. They ran to the other side to find he was gone and the cut out was against the wall.

Aqua took the ax and chopped the cut-out in half, he turned to find an exit. The door in this room required three buttons to open. He turned to tell the others, but was set of when he noticed the cut out was fully intact again.

The trio ignored this, found the buttons and entered the door. In the next room a wall had a sign that read, "Music department." nere it another cassette, whisper turned it on and the same voice as the last came out, but they determined it had been taken at an earlier date, "So first, Joey installs this ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the Ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An Ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."

"So this guy used to sing a different tune," whisper said

"Kinda sounds like an older Aqua," dracunyan jokes.

"Ok, let's find this guy's office, I'll take the stairs, whisper left hall, drac, that room," aqua said heading for the stairs. Once up the stairs aqua found a booth with cassette and projector. He started playing both, the projector showed a cartoon and a new voice came from the cassette, "Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities."

"Sammy, he must be the one in charge of the music department, and from the last two tapes, it sounds like he never left," aqua said to himself. He then stared down at dracunyan. "Hey Drac, there's a cut out behind you!"

"Nyo, there's one behind you!" he said. After that Aqua did some running until there was a cut-out for each instrument.

Dracunyan noticed them all too, but he saw them in the booth. He also found a cassette on the piano nere a recording booth it said, "It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. This past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places."

"She sounds pretty," dracunyan said.

"Whisper had found a room with an old organ. He played a few notes but stopped when he heard, "ugghhh!" he tapped a key to hear, "Aaah!" "I'll… just leave this alone."

When he left the room he found yet another cassette, "what is up with these," he then turned it on, "So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my Keys again, I'm out of here."

Whisper than began inspecting trash cans for keys, eventually he found keys, and unlocked the apparently ghost proof closet. Inside was another cassette, whisper set his yokai pad to record, "Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song: The piano delicately calls The banjo shudders with a piercing voice. The violin again screams. The piano returns in graceful harmony. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."

Whisper then switch the cassette to record, "whoever thought tons of cassettes were a good idea, you're wrong."

Whisper found his way to aqua who was attempting to throw his ax at a ton of bendy cut-outs.

"Aqua, I… What are you doing?" he asked.

"Everytime I go down there they are gone and I run back up here and they're back down," aqua replied.

"Well I know how to find the guy's office!" whisper exclaimed.

"Got it," aqua said smacking on the projector.

"Wuwuzzat about?"

"This 'sammy lawrence' always turned on the projector before doing something."

"I see, then I know what to do next!" whisper exclaimed.

The two ran down the stairs to the maine room, the moment they got of the last step, the ink started moving, forming, taking humanoid form.

searchers:B rank

Wicked

"These nasty creatures are the searchers, wicked yokai who obey their shady master!" whisper said.

Aqua began attacking them with the ax, They went down one by one. The two ran into the other room. Dracunyan greeted them with, "Hey where's the fire!?"

"No fire, just Wickeds," Aqua said.

"W-w-wickeds!" Dracunyan, "I thought we got rid of em in the movie!"

"Well to be fair this canon doesn't line up so well with the events of the main can… " whisper started but was cut off by Aqua yelling, "No Breaking the Fourth Wall!"

"Click!"

"The projector turned off," aqua said.

"On it!" whisper said flying off hitting the button.

One song later a secret door opened, the trio looked in. at the end of the room was an ink pump. They walked up and turned it to the off position. The three turned toward the exit and the bendy cut-out once again peered over the edge of the doorway and shot back.

Aqua slid out of the sanctuary with the ax but was greeted by an army of searchers.

"I got this one," dracunyan said dragging whisper out and shaking him up. Whisper's eyes started to spin and his face turned a pale green.

"Information Overload!" whisper yelled as green smoke forced its way out of his mouth and into the searchers putting them all in a daze.

"Was that your Soultimate?!" Aqua asked.

"I don't like to use it."

Dracunyan took a running start at the searchers and leaped into the air yelling, "Big Blood Sucker!" he jumped into one of the searchers and took a bite out of him. The searchers went down one by one, soultimate after soultimate, chop after chop.

"Alright follow me," whisper said motioning to the hallway.

They came to a door next to glass window and entered the room.

"Alright, find the pump," aqua said.

"Huh, anyother one speaker," dracunyan said tapping the button on said device. The sound from this one was more upbeat than the last, "So they sent you a letter, to come back home to play, but to your dismay, this isn't your day, for the happy, funtimes have begun to fade."

Whisper than turned the speaker off, "not right now."

Aqua found and activated the pump and the three walked down the hall toward freedom.

"Oh wait, I just remembered!" whisper said, "I found this yo…" he was interrupted by getting knocked out. Aqua and Dracunyan soon followed. Before passing out, all three heard the same thing, "Rest your head, it's time for bed!"

When aqua came to he was being tied up by a more human looking searcher with a bendy mask and overalls.

"They're we go nice and tight," he said in a familiar voice while taking the ax, "We Wouldn't want a sheep roaming away would we? No, no we wouldn't"

Sammy Laurence: A rank

Eerie.

"Well I am honestly, quite flattered that someone would come and visit me down here," Sammy continued, "It almost makes what I'm about to do seem, Cruel." "Wait," he said looking at aqua, "you seem familiar to me… Doesn't matter, soon my lord will save me from this inky, excuse of a body!"

Sammy then started walking toward a door. When he was gone whisper woke up and slipped out of his ropes.

"Cut us loose!" aqua yelled as a mechanical door opened. When the trio was loose aqua grabbed the ax ready to attack sammy, just then sounds from the other room came, "No my lord! I am your prophet!"

"Looks like that backfired," Dracunyan said.

The three ran through the open door and the hallway after it, smashing wooden boards in the way, in the process. Until they heard, "CRACK!"

"The ax broke!" the all screamed. Then Demonic Bendy popped up from a pool of ink in front of them. "AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!" the three ran down a different hallway until they got through a door. They closed and berracaded it.

"That was close," aqua said.

"Hopefully, this holds," whisper added.

Behind them a rolling sound, and a can hitting the wall could be heard. The three turned to see a human wolf stepped out from a corner.

"Ah nyuts!" Dracunyan sighed.

To be continued…


	3. yokai pixerie

**At time of upload I want to make something clear, the Batim saga is not over, it is just taking way too long to make. So while working on that I'll be uploading other chapters. So it isn't over, just on heiates. That is all.**

Yokai Pixerie.

After a confusing time in Joey drew studios and befriending bendy, alison angel, and Tomboris, Aqua was ready to wind down. He figured today he just hang out with the others in HQ. He was just a block away when USApyon came running at him.

"Aqua, Aqua, You gotta help me!" he cried.

"Geez USApyon," aqua said catching him, "what's gotcha all riled up?"

"It's Hailey, she's acting weirder than usual!" USApyon yelled jumping out of aqua's arms and running toward what was soon to be the H.Q. Aqua followed the space otter into the building. At some point USApyon stopped yelled, "there, you see!"

Aqua looked where he was pointing, he expected to see Hailey reading some manga doing some other otaku thing, but instead, he hardly even recognized her. She was wearing a short black dress with purple leggings and gloves, her hair had been combed in front of her right eye, and she was wearing various other goth things like eyeshadow, a choker, spike bracelets, ectr. She had headphones on (probably listening to black metal) and was reading some dark poem book.

"See I told ya!" USApyon said.

"Okay, I know she is the last person to pull a goth phase, Must be a Yokai!" aqua said but just then whisper flew in from the ceiling, "Oh, Aqua, this isn't a yokai's doing, Hailey is just going through a phase in her life that makes her seem different than what your use to, it's all part of growing up. And besides, there are no yokai that turn people into emos."

"Then who's she?" aqua said shining his watches light on a yokai that was very similar to a certain legendary in japan.

Whisper then took out his yokai pad, "ah yes lets, little girl, very goth…"

"My name is pixerie," the yokai girl said.

Pixerie: D rank

Charming

"Ah yes, Pixerie, I was just about to say that," whisper lied, "let's see, Pixeerie is the main reason behind the "goth phase" that a lot of teenagers go through. When they are possessed, they act very dark and moody, resulting in changing their appearance to match. They think life is meaningless and become involved with a lot of dark things. Overall for a cute, lovable girl like Hailey, she is bad news."

"Okay, she kinda reminds me of Spoilerina," Aqua said.

"I ain't that annoying, movie ruining ballerina!" Pixerie yelled.

"Hailey, can't you see you're being inspirited!" aqua yelled trying to get through to hailey.

"Whatever," she replied, not looking up from her book.

"I already tried that, as long as Pixerie is inspiriting her, she won't care," USApyon explained.

"Okay, then since negotiations out the window, time for plan B, B rank that is," Whisper said.

Aqua took Dracunyan's medal out, "Come on out my friend! Calling… Dracunyan! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Summoning… Shady!"

"Dark and Hazy! Mischievous and Shady!"

"Dracunyan!"

"Whatcha nyeed, Aqua?" dracunyan said when he arrived.

"Get rid of Pixerie!" aqua replied.

Dracunyan looked at pixerie, "Sorry aqua, I won't hit a girl."

Pixerie stare at the blue nekomata, "You're a shady, Must… Have!" she then leaped onto dracunyan, there was flash of light. When it faded, dracunyan had been turned full goth.

"Drac!" Aqua said.

"Don't call meow that, my nyame is Emonyan," he replied.

Emonyan: B rank

Shady

"Great, just great, we lost the cat!" USApyon said.

"Is there anyway to discharge her power?" aqua asked whisper.

"No, all it says is it could take years to wear off," whisper said. USApyon looked at him in disbelief, which quickly led to rage. USApyon place his thumbs on the cheek buttons of his helmet. A screen flipped over his face and the helmet filled with black smoke, his eyes turned blood red. "InVader Mode!" he took out his gun and shot at whisper rapidly, chasing him around the H.Q., all while screaming "Liar!" Unbenounced to aqua, Emonyan, Hailey and Pixerie all burst out laughing at the seen. By the time USApyon was out of breath, Emonyan was back to dracunyan and hailey had just gotten out of the inspiritment.

"What am I wearing?!" she screamed.

"Hey, they aren't goths anymore," aqua said.

"Looks like if Pixerie Laughs her power is discharged," whisper said.

"Make sure to add that to the wiki later," USApyon said.

Pixerie walked over to Aqua and held out her hand with the medals for emonyan and herself, "Thanks for the laughs, if you ever need me, just call."

"Two for the price of one!" whisper said.

"I call you next April Fools to make my friends think I gone Goth!" aqua said. And with that aqua and Pixerie began laughing.

"Seriously, how'd this happen?" hailey asked.

Aqua: It's recap time.

Whisper: Hey Aqua, Who'd ya meet today?

Aqua: Pixerie, and Emonyan.

Whisper: Don't you meen, Gotherina!?

Pixerie: I'm NOT SPOILERINA!


End file.
